Behind The Screen Name
by mejef13
Summary: Maka's the top graded, star student of Death City Academy. Soul is a slack off, and well known druggie at Death City High. how is it that an app brought these 2 unlikely friends together?


Her alarm went off at 5:00am on the dot, and as per usual, she greeted the day in a pleasant way. With no parental authorities in the home, Maka made herself breakfast.

Within an hour Maka was in her uniform and gathering last nights homework. Checking herself in the mirror one last time she Adjusted her black blazer, and plaid skirt. She left her house to catch the bus to Death City Academy. The most renowned private school in the entire country. Uniform was strict and rules were even stricted; a life Maka enjoyed living. She liked her life planned and straightforward.

Soul rolled out of bed around 9am. Cursing at the fact that he'd woken up so early. Give it another hour or 2 and he could've just ditched school. Groggily he pushed himself out of bed, he threw on some jeans and a t-shirt.

On the kitchen table his brother had left him some breakfast. Grabbing the toast, and his sweater Soul trudged his way to school, if he walked slow enough he could miss first period.

"Maka could you also look over the funds for next months track meet?" Jaqueline asked, holding a paper out to the girl. Jaqueline O'Lantern Dupre was the Maka's vice president on the student council. An uptight and proper girl, and one of the EAT students. EAT students were the elite of DCA and only a select few had the honor of being chosen. Maka was included of course.

"Of course Jaqueline" Maka said grabbing the paper from the girls hands. Adding the paper to her pile. Being student council president meant handling virtually everything the teachers don't have time too.

"Ah senpai! Sorry to bother but the professors are looking for you.." Tsugumi Harudori was a shy first year student from Japan, only a year below Maka. She had styled her hair similar to Maka's pigtails, and was one of the newest council members.

"Ah, thank you for letting me know. Jaqueline can you hold down the fort? I should be gone only a second." Maka asked. The black haired girl nodded.

"Hey Soul!" Black Star yelled, slapping the boy on his back. Soul let out a grunt. "You got the goods?"

"Yes Star. haven't I told you not to yell your ass off about it" Soul grumbled, passing the blue haired boy a box. The boy just laughed.

"You gonna come over later?" Black Star asked, sly look in his eye.

"Yea, but only for a bit. Wes has been on my ass lately and I REALLY don't wanna deal with his shit" Soul sighed. His older brother wasn't too happy with his life choices and liked to give him constant "talks".

"Ah shit. Wes is such a pussy" Black Star laughed. Soul rolled his eyes, but a smile graced his features.

"Yea, yea. Come on I wanna have a smoke before we go to class"

With all the student council duties Maka only started walking home at 6pm. Way past the time school buses waited, so she'd have to take a city bus. Sitting at the bus stop she pulled out her phone and plugged in her earbuds. Classical music started playing as she read the news.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a boy approach. His stark white hair, and dead eyes immediately set all her alarms off. As he passed Maka was graced with the disgusting smell of weed. He seemed to notice her disgust and glared at her.

'What a low life' Maka had thought to herself. She couldn't respect 2 types of people in this world. Addicts and Cheaters. I mean could you stoop much lower?

Getting home Maka opened the door and was immediately greeted with 2 pairs of shoes in the walkway. One belonged to her father, and the other unknown. Maka's stomach dropped. Taking one step in she heard them. The moans. Maka turned her nose up in disgust. Grabbing an apple off the kitchen counter she headed to her room. Hoping to every god out there she would get some sleep tonight.

Laying on her bed and pulling out her phone Maka indulged in her one guilty pleasure.

You see she had made a social media account of sorts. All she did was post vents about her father, but it helped her. She couldn't really talk about her problems to anyone in real life, so this app was her next best option.

Bookworm42: My dad comes home for the first time in weeks and guess what!? He's having the LOUDEST SEX EVER with some whore. UGHHHH! KMS

As Maka updated her status, likes steadily flooded in. But one like and comment made her tummy flutter. It was from a user called EATER564, and they'd always made her feel a little better. Validated you could say. Shutting off her phone and starting in her homework she left the notification up.

EATER564 commented "ur dad is srsly not cool smh".

Soul numbly scrolled through his social media feed. Most posts he saw we're happy or trivial. I mean how many vents could you scroll past about you failing a test until your eyes fall out. Alot was the answer.

A notification popped up, indicating someone he followed had posted a new status. Their name was Bookworm42. Not someone Soul would normally hangout with but their vents we're unique to say the least. Most were about their deadbeat dad having sex with his whores, and occasionally school shit. It was real. Or at least that's what Soul thought. He was already attracted to darker things. Darker songs, darker stories. He left a comment on their post before taking a well needed nap.

* * *

plz like and comment so I know to continue with this idea hhhh.

anways I still wanna write soul eater. plz enjoy


End file.
